sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New Old Friend (Escapades)
Previous|Main Page|Next Galena, and Antimony rushed to the front of the factory’s main doors. Pyrochlore tried to open it but it was locked. Pyrochlore: Locked shut… How are we supposed to get in? Antimony: Like this. Antimony summoned a sword and drew a square big enough for them to walk through. When she was finish drawing the square, she tried to pull the glass out. Galena assisted her and it still wouldn’t move. Galena then pushed forward, by mistake. The glass fell down and shattered on the ground causing the loud sound of shattering was heard throughout the factory. Galena went pale in the face and covered his ears. He then quickly shook it off. Antimony: Dude, seriously? Galena: I’m sorry but we don’t have time to blame me right now. We need to hide before a gem spots us. Galena rushed inside and Anti followed him. They could hear footsteps clicking on the ground and coming their way. Galena: Look! He pointed to a trash bin. Antimony: No. Galena: Antimony, come on we don’t have much time. Antimony: No. That’s gross. Galena: There’s nothing else in the hallway. Now let’s go. Galena ran to the bin and jumped inside it. The bin was larger than regular trash bins. The sound of the footsteps started growing closer. Antimony: *Sigh* I know I’m going to regret this so much. Anti ran to the bin and jumped inside it. She closed the top of it but left a small crack for them to see out of. Antimony: Ugh, this is so gross. Antimony looked at Galena who looked green. He was covering his mouth. Antimony: Hmm seems like the trash wasn’t the best hiding spot now was it? Galena: Shut up. Galena through up in his mouth a little bit. Galena: Ugh. Why aren’t you suffering? Antimony: That’s a medical mystery. The sounds of footsteps was growing closer. Galena: Alright, time to see who this is. Galena set up the camera. It was very small and the lens could fit through the crack of the trash bin. The sound of footsteps passed by them. It sounded like the gem stopped in front of the door. The sound of glass could be heard being shuffled around. Antimony put the tiny camera up to the little opening. She pushed a red button and kept it down. The footsteps could be heard walking back down the hallway. A door could be heard closing. Antimony stopped pressing the button. Antimony: Is it safe to get out of here now? Galena: Let’s see what we got first. Antimony: Wow. I thought that you would be ready to get out of here… Galena: Just give me the camera. Antimony: Fine. She gave the camera to Galena. He pushed another button that was on the side of it and A small hologram screen popped up. It showed the video that Antimony took. Galena: Oh no. Antimony: What? Galena: You didn't get a full body shot of them. You only managed to get the legs. Which actually look familiar. Antimony: Well I couldn't have them see that we were here. I thought that we were trying to be stealthy? Galena: We are. We're just going to have to get some more footage. They both got out of the trash. Galena: What’s that on your arm? Antimony looked at her arm and saw a strange molded object sticking to it. Antimony: *screams* Antimony started throwing up in the trash bin. Galena: There it is. ---- Pyrochlore, Hypersthene, and Haüyne all walked quietly around the factory to search to see if there was a ship around. The factory. Haüyne: So what if there are gems around the ship? Hypersthene: Then we take care of them. Pyrochlore: Basically. Haüyne: Is there not another alternative to fighting? Hypersthene: Well what do you suppose we do then? Haüyne: Negotiate. Hypersthene: What? Haüyne: You know. Get information out of them without force. Pyrochlore: Do you really think that would work against gems like this though? Haüyne: You don’t know until you try. Hypersthene: We’re not doing that. Haüyne: Why not? Pyrochlore: As much as I would love to try and do that, it’s a big risk for us losing you. Haüyne: Like that Sard… Hypersthene: Exactly. Pyrochlore: How about this. We approach them as three gems on vacation and we can ask them if they know any history about this Liquid Factory. Hypersthene: What are the odds of them actually believing that? Pyrochlore: Not high. But it’s the safest approach we have. They turned the corner and finally saw the ship. There, were two gems standing outside of the ship. They were acting as guards. The trio hid behind a corner to stay unseen. Haüyne: We have a Sunstone and Moonstone standing guard. Hypersthene: Meaning? Pyrochlore: If a Sunstone and Moonstone are both guarding with each other, then they both will share the same thoughts. Haüyne: So that means that this just got a lot harder. Hypersthene: It shouldn’t be that hard? C’mon, let’s get this over with. Hypersthene started to turn the corner but was yanked back by Haüyne. Hypersthene: What are we waiting for? Haüyne: Who’s putting the tracking device on the ship? Hypersthene: You are. Haüyne: What? Pyrochlore: Relax, Hyper and I will just distract them and you just stick the tracking device on the side of the ship. Haüyne: Fine... They all took a deep breath and started walking to the ship as they walked, the Sunstone and Moonstone heard their footsteps. They immediately started to walk towards them. Haüyne and Pyrochlore started to get a bit nervous. The Sun and Moonstone stopped in front of them. They both spoke in unison. Sun/Moonstone: Halt! Pyro, Anti, and Haüyne all stopped. Sun/Moonstone: State your order of business! Haüyne and Hypersthene both looked at Pyrochlore. Pyrochlore: We are... Tourist... And we were wondering if you could give us a tour of the factory… Sun/Moonstone: Unacceptable, leave the premises immediately to avoid any confrontation. Pyrochlore: Uhh. ???: What’s going on? A gem walked out of the ship and started to walked towards the group. Pyro, Anti, Haüyne all gasped. Antimony: Sard?! Sard: Yeah, it’s me… Stand down, you two, and return to your station. The Sunstone and Moonstone returned to the front of the ship. Pyro, Anti, and Haüyne were still in shock. Sard: You’ll have to excuse them. They were created to be stern like that. Gems: ... Sard: What? Hypersthene: You’re okay?! Sard: Of course! Why would I not be? Haüyne: Weren’t you forcefully fused and kidnapped? Sard: Oh yeah, that. I’m fine now. Hypersthene: What is going on!? Why are you gems even here?! Haüyne: And why do you have a cape? The Sunstone and Moonstone turned their heads, angered. Sard: Don’t ask too many questions. All I can say is that I realized the fault within the system and I’m not on your side anymore. Pyrochlore: What side? The Sard tilted his head. Sard: What did I say about questions? Haüyne: Can I get an inside look inside your ship. I’ve never seen the Era Four ones. Sard: Of course! Follow me. The three followed him into the ship. The Sun and Moonstone gave them deathly glares. Sard: I said stand down you two. ---- Galena and Antimony walked down the hall that led them to the main factory area. Galena: Still looks the same as the last time. They made it to the double doors of the main factory. Galena started taking pictures and videos of all the gems and what they were doing. Galena: Looks like they picked up where they left off. Antimony: But why would they be doing this? Galena let out a sigh. He wants to tell the others what they were doing but he knew that he couldn’t. Galena: I don’t know. But I know that we will find out soon. Antimony: You don’t suppose it’s for a new Authority? Galena: What? No… Do you think that? Antimony: It’s the only thing I can make from all this. Galena: Yeah. I guess that would explain why the Andaras are keeping it secret from us. Antimony: So it IS HAPPENING!! Galena: CRAP! Antimony: I knew you knew something about it! Galena: We need to this between just you and I! And stop being so loud! Someone might hear us! They both looked through the glass of the double doors and saw gems looking at them. Antimony: Run? Galena: Run! They both charged for the main entrance and went back to the ship. Galena stuck out his phone and called Pyrochlore. Pyrochlore answered the call. Pyrochlore: Hello? Galena: Hey uh. So we’re being chased out of the building right now. How are you guys going? Pyrochlore started to shake. The others took notice. Galena: PYROCHLORE! Pyrochlore: Oh! Yeah, everything is fine. Galena: Good. Is your end of the mission done? Pyrochlore: J-just about. Galena: Well hurry up and finish and get to the ship! Galena hang up the call. Pyrochlore put her phone back in her pocket. Sard: Is everything okay? Pyrochlore: Peachy… *gulps* A gem burst out of the back entrance of the factory that the ship was located. It ran into the ship. Sard: What is it? Gem: We have spies located in the building! Sard: What?! Let’s go! Sard headed out of the ship with the gem following behind him. Sard: I’ll only be a moment. They both left. Hypersthene: Was that Galena on the phone, mentioning something about getting caught? Pyrochlore shook her head yes. Haüyne: Then where should I put the tracker? Hypersthene: Give it here. I’ll place it. You and Pyrochlore run to the ship. Pyrochlore and Haüyne wasted no time in leaving. Hypersthene placed the tracking device under a chair and exited the ship. Sun/Moonstone: Where are you and your associates going? Hypersthene: To go help catch the spies. Sun/Moonstone: So why did you not leave when they did? Hypersthene: Has Sard ever said anything about not asking too many questions? The Sunstone and Moonstone both looked at each other, then back at Hypersthene. Sun/Moonstone: You may continue then. Hypersthene: Gladly. Hypersthene started running off, headed towards the ship. Inside the factory Antimony and Galena were still being chased. Antimony: If we turn here, then we’ll be in a straight line in front of our ship! Galena: Okay! They both turned a corner. They then busted through a door, leading them outside. They saw Pyrochlore and Haüyne already heading into the woods and Hypersthene treading behind them. They both sprinted into the woods as fast they could. The gems chasing them just made it outside, but the others were already gone. Galena and Antimony were the last ones inside the ship. The door closed behind them. Everyone in the ship was out of breath. Galena fell to his knees and started coughing. (Stop music.) Galena: *coughs* Did you get the tracking device planted? *coughs* Hypersthene: *Pants* Yeah *pants* we *pants* did. Haüyne: Galena… Galena: Yeah? Haüyne: Isn’t this the ship with the stealth system? Galena: Yeah... It’s that red button on the left. *coughs* Haüyne went and pushed the button. The entire exterior was invisible. They could still see outside of it. They could also see the factory in front of them. Walking out was Sard and his gems. Sard was yelling at them. Sard: I want those gems found and do not stop searching until you are told to do so! Now get going! The gems disbanded and started running in all directions, searching on any trace of the gems. Galena: Is that… The same Sard from last time? Pyrochlore: Yeah… A gem started approaching close to their ship. Galena: We need to stay down and stay absolutely quiet. They all sat down below window level and stayed quiet for three hours until the search was called off. Sard and his gems then took off. Haüyne: Was that them? Pyrochlore looked up and saw their ship taking off in the distance. Pyrochlore: Yeah. The others sat up and got to their seats. Galena powered on the ship and turned off the cloaking system. Galena: Now let’s get home. ~End~ A Call Into Action 2 (CRV2) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:A to Z Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Leu-Canon